


5 Times the Avengers Think Peter and Wade Are More Than Friends When They’re Not, +1 Time Tony Thinks They’re Just Friends but They’re More Than That

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Identity Reveal, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: The Avengers (mostly Tony) keep thinking Peter and Wade are dating. They're honestly not!





	1. 5 Times the Avengers Think Peter and Wade Are More Than Friends When They’re Not

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i've had this idea for quite a while, nd only _just_ finished it now! but it was like, 11 pgs in google docs so hopefully y'all like it!! i certainly enjoyed it!

1.

Today had been a long day. Peter and Wade had gone on patrol and everyone just _seemed_ to want to make things hard for the two of them. It was very frustrating and they were all very stupid, so Peter was glad when it finally seemed clear. He and Wade had picked up Mexican and then hightailed it back home. They’d played video games for a bit before Wade ended up conking out on his shoulder, which almost _never_ happened. It was usually Peter who fell asleep first. That’s how Peter _knew_ Wade was having a rough time. So when Tony busted into Peter’s apartment, it was easy to tell Peter was more than a little bit peeved. 

“Peter! Spider kid! We need you! It’s an emergency!”

“Shut up, Tony!” Peter hissed back. 

“Hey - ohhhhh. What’s this?” 

“He doesn’t usually fall asleep this early, so you better quiet down and tell me how big of an emergency this is that it required you busting in here without warning.”

“Hmm and you know his sleeping habits, do you?”

“Yes, I do. We hang out quite often. Like _friends_ do. I’m sure you must have had experience with friends before.” Tony, who was looking down at his phone, winced.

“Ouch, Spidey. Really know how to hit a guy where it hurts.” Tony tapped a while more before putting his phone away and looking up. “Anyway, turns out, it’s not that big of an emergency and they’ve got it handled. Have fun with your . . . friend.” Tony went out as abruptly as he came in and Peter was left to stare at the space where Tony was. 

. . . 

“Wade,” Peter called out into the kitchen, craning his neck to stare at the other man from where he was on the couch. 

“Yeah, Petey?” He walked over to sit next to Peter, and Peter turned so he was facing Wade, his side pressed into the couch, elbow nestled in the cushion, his palm squishing his cheek.

“I think Tony thinks we’re dating. He came in the other day when you fell asleep on my arm and was all weird about me saying we were just friends.”

“He doesn’t think I can be a good friend?” Wade exclaimed, offended. “I’m like, your bestest bro, right, Petey? We’re bestest buddies!”

“Yes, we are, Wade,” Peter responded, amused. “Of course we are. And you definitely _are_ my bestest bro. I just thought it was weird that the fact that you were snuggled up to my side automatically moved us from friendship territory to romantic territory.”

“Meh. People are weird, Petey. I wouldn’t worry about it.” 

“You’re right,” Peter conceded. He laid his head down on Wade’s lap and stretched his legs out, Wade’s fingers carding gently and soothingly through his hair. 

 

2\. 

“Wade, the Avengers invited us to dinner and chill at the Tower. Wanna go?”

“Yes of course, Spidey! This is free food we’re talking about here! Plus, quality time with America’s Sweethearts! Take your homework and let’s bounce! Or well, swing!” Wade cackled as Peter chucked his pen at him. Peter considered it getting off easy. He could’ve thrown his notebook, or worse, his textbook. 

“Write yourself some better puns!” They headed into the bedroom so they could get suited up. Just because Wade was comfortable around Peter didn’t mean he was comfortable around the Avengers, and just because Wade and Tony knew that Peter was Peter didn’t mean the rest of the Avengers did. Peter figured if they really wanted to, they could just do some deducting based off his homework, but he really needed to get it done. When they were done suiting up, Wade grabbed Peter’s stuff and hopped on Peter’s back so he could swing them away. 

JARVIS left a window open for them, so they slipped into the living room to find the Avengers camped out on the couches. Peter made a beeline for the last free corner - they always left a corner when he was coming because they knew he favoured those spots - and Wade plopped down next to him. Peter opened his textbook and set his notebook down on top of it after flipping to where he’d left off. 

Peter wasn’t good at taking care of himself, so it was a lucky thing Wade was. Wade always made sure he slept and ate when he needed to, even if it took him feeding Peter himself, like he was currently doing. Peter’s homework wasn’t _hard_ per se, just tedious, and so he was still doing it when everyone else started eating. So when Wade put a spoon to his mouth, he opened his mouth and let Wade feed him his meal. It was really good.

“Like it, Spidey? It’s paella. We can make it at home sometime. I can hunt down a recipe online and we can buy seafood and make it,” Wade said quietly. Peter hummed in agreement. The room had grown oddly silent, and Peter looked up, confused. They were all scrutinising the pair. 

“Am I right? Do they not sound like poor liars,” Tony announced to the rest of the room.

“What do you mean? I’m _not_ lying. Deadpool and I are _just friends_. Friends cuddle all the time.”

“No they don’t.”

“Well, they should. It’s good for establishing a stronger connection. Right, ‘Pool?”

“This is a smart, college man, and you’d do well to listen to what he says,” Wade said seriously in lieu of an agreement. Peter nodded solemnly and they started giggling.

“Ooookay. Then what about the feeding? Is that - do friends . . . do that?”

“I mean, sure, if they want. Friendships aren’t all the same. Some friends might, some friends might not. It just depends on how they operate, and that’s how ‘Pool and I do. I’m bad at self-care so he remembers to do that for me. Right, DP?” Wade nodded. 

“Yep, and you’ve finished your homework and your meal and you’ve been yawning, which means ickle Spidey needs his sleep.” Wade got up to bring the bowl to the sink, so Peter closed up his notebook and textbook and stood up, stretching. When Wade got back to Peter, he took the things out of Peter’s hands once again and they headed for the window they came in through.

“Nighty night, Sweethearts. It’s been fun,” Wade said cheerily, hopping on Peter’s back.

“Night,” Peter echoed before taking them both out the window. 

“Yeah, so most of them definitely think we’re dating. I pity them, Spidey. I _pity them_. They don’t have friends who make them feel special like we do for each other,” Wade said sadly. 

“It’s okay. They have each other. They’ll figure it out eventually. Probably.” 

3\. 

“We need to go food shopping Petey,” Wade called out into the apartment. He was staring into the sparse fridge. Peter groaned, but he got up with a smile, because it was honestly a lot of fun to food shop. They always made interesting and tasty food with what they bought. 

“Alright,” he yelled back. “What’s on our list for this week?”

“Get your lazy butt off the frickin’ couch and we’ll talk about it. What are you cravin’?” 

. . . 

So they went to the store, and on the walk there they held hands, because they both craved physical intimacy, not to mention the whimsical feeling of swinging your joined hands between you and the person whose hand you were holding. Once inside, Wade danced along to the music occasionally and Peter laughed, smiling fondly at his best friend. 

“Wanna join me, Peter Pie?” Wade asked, waggling his eyebrows at him. 

“I think I’m good, thanks. Also, weren’t we here to, let’s see, food shop?” 

“You’re no fun,” Wade grumbled at his retreating back. He quickly perked up when Peter reached his hand behind himself, and caught up to lace their fingers together. “You know what I like, Petey?”

“What do you like, Wade?”

“I like holding hands! It just makes me feel closer to you and plus it’s nice to have someone to hold hands with and plus it’s comfortable and plus no one’s gotta worry about how fast or slow they’re goin’ because then you’re goin’ the same pace!” Peter laughed, as he often did around Wade. 

“I wholeheartedly agree.”

“Yes! I’m pretty smart, y’know?”

“I definitely do know.” Wade positively beamed at that. He started swinging their hands between them the way they did earlier. 

. . . 

On their walk back, they spotted Steve and Sam, who were on their run. Wade tugged Peter’s hand and went up to them. 

“Hey Cap! And Falcon!”

“Y’all said you weren’t dating, correct?”

“Yupperonis!” 

“Aight. If you’re sure. Have fun, y’all. Take that food home before it goes bad.” Wade saluted them as they resumed. 

“Huh. D’you reckon he thinks we’re dating?”

“I mean. He said ‘if you’re sure'?”

“So no,” Wade clarified. 

“No. I . . . I think he believes us. Maybe.”

“I’ll take it.”

4\. 

“Wanna let’s go on an excursion!” 

“Alright,” Peter said agreeably. “Where to?”

“Let’s go to Times Square and DUMBO. Bring your camera. And I already called good ol’ Matty so we can have a break tonight.” 

“Sounds good!” 

. . . 

It took a bit to get to Times Square, but they got there, and Peter took quite a few of pictures. They got food from the Mexican stand and walked around. Strand Bookstore, the small, outdoor one, was something they checked out as well. 

They left for DUMBO sometime after 10, and walked the length of the Manhattan Bridge. Peter took pictures along the walk of the bridge, and the water, and the city, and the locks. Wade surprised him with a lock, so they put that on the bridge and he took a picture of it. 

Eventually, when they left, Peter took pictures on the return home. He took pictures of their nearly empty subway car and the view outside. When he was done, he slumped against Wade’s side, and Wade threw an arm around his shoulders. He fell asleep like that. 

Peter’s phone started vibrating in his pocket, so Wade answered it. 

“Yello.”

“You’re not Peter.”

“No I’m not. He’s asleep. We’re takin’ the subway right now.”

“Oh. Huh. Well, now that I’ve got you on the line, I wanna ask you something. Why do you go along with it whenever Peter shuts down the notion of you two dating? I mean, it must hurt, right?”

“No, it doesn’t, actually. Because if Petey’s uncomfortable with that, then I’m uncomfortable with it. I’m not gonna make him agree to anything that makes him uncomfortable. Like a good friend.”

“Like a good friend.” 

“Anyway, connection’s shoddy, so I’m gonna hang up now.” He hung up as he said he would and slid the phone into his pocket, humming quietly to himself. 

At their stop, he shook Peter gently awake, but ended up giving him a piggyback ride on the walk anyway, Peter’s camera around his neck. He took off Peter’s shoes and set his camera down on his desk before bringing him to bed. He stripped them both down to their boxers because that’s how they slept best. 

In the morning, Wade woke up with Peter’s arms around him. He carefully extricated himself from Peter’s arms because he was hungry, and he was gonna make them pancakes. 

He never told Peter about the phone call because Tony never said what he was calling for, and he didn’t want or need Peter to feel guilty about anything. 

5\. 

Peter revealed his civilian identity to everyone. It had happened because his graduation was soon, and he kinda wanted _both_ of the Science Bros there to be proud of him. And then he figured everyone else would feel left out, so he decided to tell everyone. The next time he and Wade were invited over, he told them that he was Peter Parker and he was 22, and invited them to his graduation. They were stoked, to say the least. 

. . . 

The day of his graduation, he was probably the graduate who was cheered for the loudest. He had Wade and the frickin’ Avengers, after all. He saw people go to shoot them dirty looks, and then immediately regret it when they realised it was the _Avengers_ they were about to shoot dirty looks. 

He went over to them when it was all done, and was caught in the middle of a giant group hug. And then when everyone else let go, a giant Wade hug. He really loved Wade hugs; Wade was a talented hugger. And then lastly was an Aunt May hug. Aunt May’s hugs were good too, because she was warm and she smelled good and she always made him feel better. 

“Look at you, Peter. All grown up,” May said affectionately, her hand on his cheek. 

“I certainly don’t feel it,” he admitted. She chuckled. 

“I’m sure glad Wade’s around, then. He makes sure you eat, makes sure you sleep, makes sure you aren’t a total hermit. I don’t know what you’d do without him,” May teased. Wade’s chest puffed up with pride. 

“Hey, that’s so not true!” May raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Hear that, Petey? May loves me. I’m practically her child!” 

. . . 

There was a big celebration afterwards at the Avengers Tower with lots of food and games and fun. He really had a lot of fun. May was there too. 

“I’m so proud of you, Pete,” Wade gushed. 

“Thanks, Wade,” he replied bashfully, leaning his head on Wade’s shoulder. 

“PDA,” someone called out. 

“Oh, shut it,” Wade retorted. There was a cackle of laughter and he smiled, closing his eyes and soaking it all in. He was here with his favourite people in the whole world, and he’d just finished something big, and he was proud of himself and they were proud of him.


	2. +1 Time Tony Thinks They're Just Friends but They're More Than That

+1 

“Wade, can we talk? It’s nothing bad, I promise.” 

“Sure. What’s up?” They sat down at the couch, facing each other. 

“So I’ve been thinking about us and what the Avengers have been saying and thinking. And it’s not - I mean I guess normal friends don’t do that, but I mean we’re not normal people. So I found this term, well abbreviation, and it’s QPP. It stands for queerplatonic partner, and basically it’s people that are friends, I guess, but the way they behave is more like what society expects of romantically involved people, and I mean I guess that’s who we’ve unknowingly been. We’ve unknowingly been in more of a QPR - queerplatonic relationship - than a friendship, and I guess I was just wondering if you wanted us to label us as that. I mean, no pressure at all obviously, but they might get off our backs if we do that? Not that that’d be the only reason to label us as that.”

“Yeah, Spidey. I mean, yeah, you’re right. That sounds like us. And I wouldn’t be opposed to having my favourite person as my QPP.” 

“Aww Wade, what a sap,” he cooed. They giggled and hugged, and Peter relaxed. 

“You’re my favourite person too. Wanna officially get an apartment together? A better place than this one? You’ve already pretty much moved in.”

“Ohmygodyes of _course_ are you kidding me? We can finally get a place with a proper balcony! Imagine how good that’d be, to wake up before the sun does and go outside with mugs of, like, honey water or some shit, and then watch the sun! And you’d get such good pics too! And oh! A bigger and better kitchen!” 

And so they went apartment hunting together and found The One after days of searching. The price wasn’t bad, there was a balcony, and the kitchen was nice. It was also big enough to have everyone over, and have everyone over they did, when it was all furnished. They invited May over first, and had a fun little cooking party.

“I’m so proud of you two. My favourite boys. The place looks wonderful,” May complimented. 

“You hear that, Pete? I’m her fave!”

“We’re _both_ her faves, you butthead. May, we have something to tell you.” They both immediately straightened, and Wade nodded vigorously as he reached for both Peter’s hands and held them between them. 

“What is it?”

“We’re QPPs, which stands for queerplatonic partners, which means we’re like really really close friends, basically. That we do stuff that people say that only people romantically involved do.”

“Oh. Well, thank you for trusting me with this. When are the Avengers coming?”

“They should be here soon.” They made sure the food was all set up on the islands, and laid out utensils as well. When the Avengers arrived, they all settled down in the seats around the island, reaching for the food. 

After the food came the gaming, which they could do with the TV and the Nintendo Switch. They played a few rounds of Mario Kart, and then Wade forced them all to play at least one song in Dance Central. Some of they were good dancers, and some were horrid, but it all made for a Peter in hysterics. Wade stopped playing to admire the others, settling into Peter’s free side. 

“How are you?”

“A bit cold, actually.”

“Oh! Here. Take my jacket. All this dancing’s making me a bit hot, anyway.” Peter took the proffered jacket and shrugged it on. 

“Thanks,” he said gratefully, shifting so that Wade’s arm was around his shoulders and his head was resting comfortably on Wade’s chest. 

“Ugh. This is all disgustingly domestic. I’d be grossed out if you guys weren’t just friends,” Tony remarked. 

“What do you mean, Tony? We’re QPPs. Aren’t _you_ a little slow on the uptake.” 

“What the fuck!”

“Tony, _lan_ guage,” May admonished. 

“What the fuck!” Wade and Peter snickered in delight and satisfaction in their little corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feel free to tell me if u spot any errors! also if u wna be rly nice, leave kudos nd/or comments!
> 
> also!! DUMBO stands for Down Under Manhattan Bridge Overpass I’m sorry i forgot to add this earlier!


End file.
